


IT Dumplings

by Falco276



Category: IT Bladers, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: IT Yaoi, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team New Horizons visit China and Wang Hu Zhong, when Da Xiang's interest in Wesley sparks up for a refreshing "lemon" Bey battle. Includes hard Yaoi A+ shipping between Da Xiang and Wes. READ AT YOU OWN RISK!</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT Dumplings

**A Da XiangxWesley yaoi based off of the Metal Masters episode "The Beylin Temple in the Sky"**

Da Xiang was watching the Battle Bladers tournament on T.V where Wesley had defeated Raiden and saved him from the dark power.

Da Xiang smirked and rubbed his chin, "Mmm, that Wesley Bryan."

Chao Xin walked into his room, "You're watching that video **again**?" he sighed, "Man, that tournament is **so** last year."

"I can't help it," he paused the T.V. and zoomed in on Wesley's face, "I just can't get enough of that rooster."

"Well, instead of eye humping him through a T.V, how about you meet the real deal?" Chao Xin smirked.

"Huh? He's here?!"

"Yeah, he's part of the CompTIA Representatives: Team New Horizons." The teen explained, "Mei-Mei is on her way with him right now."

Da Xiang smiled and his heartbeat quickened. The time to meet that adorable rooster had finally arrived.

**At Beylin Temple. . .**

After defeating a whole group of bladers, which made a flashy entrance, Da Xiang greeted Team New Horizons.

"This is out leader, Da Xiang Wang." explained Mei-Mei.

"Wait, there are three of you?" Miranda pointed out with a gasp.

"Where's your **fourth** member?" Melissa accused.

"Never mind that. More importantly," Da Xiang gave full attention to the rooster, "you're Wesley, isn't that right?"

He stared with big sapphire eyes, "Wait a minute, you know who I am?"

Da Xiang smiled, "Of course, I've been watching you ever since you won Battle Bladers. It's made you famous in China too."

Wes smiled back with a yellow toothed grin, "Really? That's so cool!"

Da Xiang smirked, "I bet there are bladers all over the world who want to battle with you."

The Barracuda Blader blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Oh, go on! Ahahaha!"

"And I bet bladers want to get into your pants too." Da Xiang licked his lips.

Chris and Wes paused, "Huh?"

Chris grimaced, _'Did he just say what I thought he just say?'_

"Nothing," he walked off, "well then Wesley, why don't you join me in my **training**."

The rooster blushed, "Uhh.."

Chris looked annoyed, _'Why'd he say it like that?'_

"You can show me that Blader's Spirit of yours you showed on Battle Bladers." Da Xiang smiled.

"Alright! Bring it on, let's do this!" he was pumped.

Chris didn't want to be left out, "If Wes is doing it, then I'm doing it too!"

Da Xiang's smile faded away, _'Dammit, I wanted that rooster all to myself.'_ He forced a smile, "Fine, you can come along too."

**Moments Later. . .**

"Yeah!" Wes blushed and grinned. He wore a gray Chinese training uniform, "What's the scoop, how do I look?" he boasted proudly.

"It suits you well," Da Xiang eyed Wes's slender figure, "very well."

"Uhh, thanks." Wes blushed redder.

Chris grew jealous, "Hey, where's **my** uniform?"

Da Xiang walked away with Wes, "Oops must've crossed my mind."

"Grr.." Chris was pissed, _'This guy..'_

Chi-yun sweatdropped, "Calm down, I'll go get you one."

**Training. . .**

Chris and Wes failed at lifting the stick weights, and crashed into each other.

The next training course, Da Xiang jumped from water log to water log while hitting targets with his bey.

"Piece of cake!" Chris boasted.

Wes grinned, "We can do this!"

They jumped two logs and each hit one target. They cheered and ended up slipping into the water.

Da Xiang and Team New Horizons rushed over to them. Melissa and Miranda sweatdropped, "Just give up already."

The two stood up in the water. "There's no way we're giving up!" Chris turned his attention to the redhead, "Right Wes?"

"Y-Yeah," the rooster looked dazed, "but I'm soaking wet. Man, this water is cold."

His drenched uniform clung to his slender but chubby body. Chris blushed completely red and then grew dizzy.

"Hey Chris, your nose is bleeding!" Miranda called.

The teen collapsed into the water. Red water surrounded his floating body (since his nose was still bleeding.)

"You did great, it's rare to hit a target on your first try." Da Xiang pulled Wes out of the water, "Well done Wesley."

The Barracuda blader blushed again, "That's true," he rubbed the back of his head, "Ahahaha! Thanks Mr. Wang!"

Da Xiang could see a little of Wes's wet skin through the uniform. He wanted to feel all over him so badly.

Melissa cleared his throat to snap Da Xiang out of it.

"Now," he put his arm around Wes, "on with your training."

Melissa, annoyed with Da Xiang touching Wes said, "What about Chris?"

He was still bleeding in the water.

"Meh, he'll be fine." Da Xiang didn't care.

Wesley shivered, "Shouldn't I wear a dry uniform? I'm freezing!"

"Keep that on," he smirked, "they're about to get even wetter."

"Huh?"

**Waterfall. . .**

After the labyrinth maze, Chris and Wes stood directly under a waterfall. Cold water crashed hard onto their heads.

"So this is what he meant by wetter!" Wes shivered as he gripped his launcher.

"AAH! It's cold! Its hurts!" complained Chris as he too had out his launcher.

**Beylin Temple. . .**

Chris and Wes had their backs arched and guts in the air. Weights were resting on their stomachs.

"Man, this hurts!" Chris gritted his teeth.

"Aah~! T-Too much!" Wes moaned in pain.

"Stop moaning in my ear!" Chris blushed, "I can't concentrate!"

"But I can't help it~! I can't take all this at once! Aah! Haa!" Wes's face flushed pink, "My body is giving out!"

Jeremiah pinched his nose to prevent blood from coming out, _'This is strangely arousing.'_

Melissa and Miranda had their ears covered. They didn't want to hear Wesley moaning in pain.

Da Xiang wiped the drool from his lip, _'Wesley is in such an erotic pose. And his moans are so delicious!'_

**Bamboo garden. . .**

Chris and Wes each balanced at the top of bamboo sticks while holding buckets of water.

"We're so high up!" Chris whimpered.

"Getting dizzy, losing balance!" Wes wobbled and came falling down off the bamboo.

"I gotcha!" Da Xiang caught the redhead and carried him like a princess.

"Th-Thanks Da Xiang," the Barracuda Blader blushed.

Chris came crashing down to the ground, "OOW! Why didn't anyone catch **me**?!"

Da Xiang walked off with Wes in his arms.

"I'm amazed with all the progress you've made." Da Xiang smiled, "You are truly worthy of being the Battle Bladers Champion."

Wes blushed redder with his arms wrapped around Da Xiang's neck.

"Am I invisible or did you lose your glasses, Wes?!" Chris yelled again.

Da Xiang cuddled Wesley closer to him, "You poor little thing, you must be tired. " he purred, "How about hanging out with me a little **longer** , Wesley?"

"Okay," he blinked, "but to do what exactly?"

"Have lunch with me, you must be hungry."

Melissa, jealous of Da Xiang touching Wes, " **Actually** , Wes had plenty to eat **before** we got here. So-!"

_GRRRR!_

A grumble came from Wes's stomach.

Melissa sweatdropped, "Hungry **again**?"

"Eh-he-heh.." he laughed sheepishly.

"Lunch it is then, besides" he smirked at Wes, "I am honored to eat with the Battle Blader's Champion."

Wes blushed again, "The pleasure is all mine~!"

"I'll be taking that," Chris stole Wes from Da Xiang's arms, "C'mon Wes."

Melissa and Da Xiang accused, "And just where are you going with Wes?!"

Chris glared at them, "We're going back to the Beylin lockeroom to undress. **We** went through the training **together** , **we're** the ones who need to put out normal clothes back on, and **we're** **both** on Team New Horizons!" that last one was accused towards Da Xiang.

Chris victoriously carried Wes like a bride, "Uhh, I can just walk, y'know." Wes sweatdropped.

**Restaurant. . .**

"Welcome!" bowed Chiyun and Mei-Mei.

"You guys work here?!" exclaimed Team New Horizons.

"Yeah, this is Team Wang Hu Zhong's Restaurant!" Da Xiang explained.

Team New Horizons sat at a booth to eat. They ordered rice, sandwiches, dumplings, and lots of food.

Wes was eating a lot of rice balls. Melissa was sitting next to him, "Slow down, Wes!"

"Hm?"

The tan teen picked the rice off of the rooster's face and ate it.

"Mel-Melissa?!" Wes blushed.

"Your face is still dirty, hold still." She gripped Wes's chin and licked his cheek, "I'll clean you."

Da Xiang watched from behind the counter in jealousy. Waitress Mei-Mei was carrying a tray of tea cups (filled with tea, of course.)

"Hey Mei-Mei," Da Xiang called.

"Yeah?" she walked over to her boss/leader.

"Can you take care of Melissa?" he glared, "She's in my way of being with Wesley."

She winked, "I'm on it!"

Melissa was enjoying how nervous Wes was getting.

Mei-Mei was walking by and "accidently" tripped, spilling tea all over Melissa.

"What the hell?!" she gasped as tea was all in her hair, headband and clothes.

"I'm so sorry!" Mei-Mei faked panicked, "Should I get a towel?"

"No need!" Miranda butted in, "We're leaving anyway, right Melissa?"

"We are?"

"Yeah!" Miranda grabbed Melissa and dragged her out the restaurant, "You're gonna buy me Chinese ice-cream!"

"I am?!"

Wes and Jeremiah sweatdropped while Chris scooted closer to Wes.

"These dumplings are great don't cha think?" said Chris stuffing his face.

"Mm-hm, totally!" Wes's mouth was full of food.

"Ugh, you guys are so gross." Melissa got up and left.

Da Xiang made his way over to the booth and sat where Jeremiah was sitting.

"Well Wes," he smiled, "what do you think of the food?"

"It's amazing Da Xiang!" he grinned with crumbs on his face.

"You can eat as much as you want." He purred.

"Does that include me too?" Chris pointed to himself.

"Wow, thanks Da Xiang!" Wes beamed.

"Great, I'm being ignored again." He sighed annoyed and stormed out of the restaurant, _'If Wes wants to fool around with some Chinese pretty boy, then whatever!'_

The rooster burped, "Aaw yeah, that was yummy!"

Chi-yun sweatdropped at all the empty plates and bowls on Wesley's table.

"Are you done eating?"

"Yup!"

"Great," Chi-Yun gave Wes a sheet of paper, "Here's your bill."

The Barracuda Blader stared wide-eyed at the bill, "I thought you said I could eat as much as I want?!" he accused Da Xiang.

"Yeah, but I never said it was free of charge." Da Xiang explained.

"But I don't have this kind of money!" he whimpered.

Da Xiang winked at Chi-yun, he nodded in response.

"Penalty!" declared Chiyun.

" _Penalty_?" Wes repeated in confusion.

"Penalty #1: you work here to pay off your bill." Chi-yun explained, "You can do that, can't you?"

"Alright, I'll give it a shot!" Wes was pumped.

"Excellent. . ." Da Xiang smirked to himself.

**. . .**

"Welcome, what would you like to eat?" Wes got out his notepad.

"I'll have dumplings!"

"I want rice and shrimp!"

"I want beef!"

Wes wrote down all of them, "Coming right up!"

Wes went to Da Xiang for food. Da Xiang purposely gave him the wrong food orders.

Chaos instantly broke out.

"Hey, where's my food?!"

"Where's my rice?!"

"I wanted beef, not shrimp!"

Wes was panicking, the customers were pissed off. Chi-yun walked up to the rooster.

"You messed up big time," he glared, "penalty #2!"

"Just how many penalties are there?!"

**. . .**

Wesley had his dark grey spiky hair tied up like Mei-Mei's. He wore a blue and yellow Chinese dress (similar to Mei-Mei's) with a yellow Rooster on it, tight knee length shorts underneath it, and black boots.

"Isn't this a bit much?" he sweatdropped.

"Sorry, that's the only one we have." Mei-Mei lied.

"Wearing girly clothes is your second penalty. May it bring you great dishonor." Nodded Chi-yun.

' _Oh it is..'_ Wes sweatdropped again.

"But it suits you, really well." purred Da Xiang.

"Um.." Wes blushed not sure if that was a complement.

The rooster continued taking orders and delivering food on time.

Everything was falling into place in Da Xiang's plan. Just one more step to go.

"Here's some food Wes," he stacked up a lot of food, "Got it?"

The rooster wobbled, he couldn't carry it all. Chi-Yun stuck out his leg. Wes tripped over the leg, and dropped all the food and dishes.

"Ow~" Wes was covered in rice, miso soup, and sticky sauce.

Chiyun walked up to him glaring, "Hmm.."

"Yeah, yeah, let me guess: Penalty #3." Wes sighed, "I screwed up, what do I have to do now?"

"Da Xiang will cater to your third penalty." Pointed Chi-yun.

The rooster got up and went to the back room with Da Xiang. They were alone, with only a table.

"What's my third penalty?" Wes asked.

"Take off your shorts."

"Okay," Wes pulled his shorts down and tossed them somewhere.

"Now take off your boxers, Wesley."

"M-My what?!" the rooster blushed.

"You heard me, take them off." Da Xiang smirked, "C'mon, it'll help pay for your bill quicker."

"O-Okay.." he pulled his boxers off and put them with his shorts.

The side of Wesley's thighs and butt were exposed. He blushed trying to cover himself.

"S-So Mr. Wang.." he whimpered.

Da Xiang locked the door, "Hm?"

"Wh-What's the third penalty?"

"This is," Da Xiang wrapped his arms around the rooster and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and tasted Wes's mouth.

The redhead moaned at Da Xiang's tongue.

He broke the kiss, " **This** is your third penalty."

"Haa..huh?"

He smiled, "Simple, I'm going to fuck you Wesley."

"And if I don't want to?" the Barracuda Blader backed away.

"You don't have a choice. I locked the door, and you have no idea how turned on I am."

"D-Da Xiang, we've been IT instructor buddies." The redhead bumped into the table, "You're handsome and nice, but I like someone else."

"Nonsense Wesley, I'm still going to fuck you."

' _Why is he smiling when he says that?!'_ Wes sweatdropped.

Da Xiang reached under Wesley's Chinese dress and found his erection. He stroked and toyed with it.

The rooster trembled in pleasure and protest. His wet pre-cum was dripping down his inner-thigh.

Da Xiang used his other hand to reach for Wesley's ass. He found the entrance and inserted a finger

"Aah!"

He inserted each time to match the strokes. The redhead moaned and clung to Da Xiang.

"You have the cutest little moans Wesley," he inserted a second finger, "let me hear more."

"Aaah! T-Too much! Da Xiang stop it!"

"You want me to stop? I can't do that, you're dripping wet." Da Xiang licked sauce from Wes's cheek, "I know how badly you want to cum."

"Ah! Haaa! Aah!" the rooster was close, his toes curled as he felt it building up inside.

Da Xiang inserted a third finger and Wes moaned loudly. His cum shot out onto Da Xiang's hand and he collapsed onto Da Xiang's chest.

"Wow, you came a lot Wesley." Da Xiang smirked, "But I'm charging you extra for soiling one of Mei-Mei's dresses."

"What?! But **you're** the one who made me cum against my will! I told you to stop!"

Da Xiang licked his wet fingers, "But I did enjoy pleasuring you. Who knew that the Battle Blader's Champion had an erotic side?"

Wesley's cheeks blushed red; before he could say anything, Da Xiang pushed him onto the table.

"Now then," he pinned Wes down, "let me clean you up."

Dashan undid the buns in Wes's hair, returning it back to its Spiky state. Da Xiang licked the rice off of Wesley's face, "You're even sexier than I imagined." He pulled the boots off.

"Haa..haa.. _imagined_?" he repeated

"I would fantasize about sleeping with you all the time Wesley." Dashan confessed.

Wes's faced blushed red.

Da Xiang's tongue trailed down to Wes's neck, he left a few hickeys. Next he went for the nipples. He licked one while he massaged the other.

"Aah~ Haa..haa!" Wes's back arched a little.

"I was watching you a lot during training." He pinched the hard nipple, "So I know all of your sensitive areas." He sucked on it.

Wesley moaned louder and gripped Da Xiang's long hair. His erection was getting hard again.

Da Xiang stopped sucking, "Your hairy chest is amazing, but I can tell you want some attention down here too."

He lifted up Wesley's dress and spread his legs, "Wait, hyaa Mr. Wang, don't look!"

Wesley's private parts were sticky from cumming earlier and his erection twitched (since it woke up again.)

"It got really messy down here," Da Xiang licked his lips, "I'll clean down here too."

He licked the cum and wetness from earlier off of Wes's privates. The rooster clutched Da Xiang's hair, "AaaAaah! D-Da Xiang!"

He stopped licking and smirked, "Mmm, I like how you moan my name Wesley." He picked the redhead off the table and placed him on the floor.

"Hmm?"

"Since I pleasured you," he pulled his white pants down slightly, "it's **your** turn to pleasure me."

His hard cock was pointing right at Wesley's mouth, just begging to be licked by that tongue.

"B-Big.." he managed to choke out.

"Well everything is bigger in China." Da Xiang smirked, "I bet they don't have anything like this in Gainesville."

A few bladers came into Wesley's mind, _'Trust me, they do..'_

"Get to it Wesley, I'll lower your bill if you make me cum." Da Xiang nudged his cock against Wes's lips.

The rooster finally opened up and sucked on the hard flesh. Wesley wanted Da Xiang to put it in him so badly.

He took it further into his mouth. "Let me give you a hand Wes." Da Xiang purred.

He clutched Wesley's dark grey spikes and thrusted into his mouth. The redhead clutched tightly on Da Xiang's pants.

His mouth was so full and Da Xiang's cock kept slamming into the back of his throat.

His eyes were shut tight, too embarrassed to look at anything.

Da Xiang had his head tilted back moaning, "Your mouth feels better than I predicted. Haaa, I always imagined doing this to you."

Wes's face blushed again.

"Oh man, I have to cum!" Da Xiang moaned loudly and ceased thrusting.

Wesley trembled as he felt Da Xiang's thick cum fill his mouth and dribble down his chin, "Mmnn~!"

Da Xiang let go of Wes's hair, "I can't believe I got to cum in the mouth of the Battle Blader's Champion."

The redhead swallowed and Da Xiang took his cock out of Wes's mouth. "Da Xiang, please put it in..haa..I want it."

"I'd be honored," he placed the horny rooster on the table, "I was gonna fuck you whether you wanted it or not though."

' _He was gonna rape me?!'_ Wes thought in fear.

Da Xiang separated Wesley's legs and pressed his re-hardened cock against Wes's wet hole.

He thrusted in slowly and the rooster blader dug his nails into the table, "T-Too big!"

"I know, you're pretty tight." Da Xiang licked Wes's ear.

Da Xiang's cock finally broke through.

"Mmm, it went in Wes." Da Xiang smirked and began fucking the rooster.

Wesley moaned loudly and looked so erotic. It turned the Chinese teen on so much.

"Ever since I first saw you, I wanted to fuck you so hard." Da Xiang panted and smirked.

Wesley blushed red, "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ahhn! D-Da Xiang! Wh-Why-aaah! Do you keep talking like that?!"

"I'm just being honest with you Wes, " he thrusted faster, "You're the cutest boy I've ever met and I just **love** making you blush."

Wesley clung to Da Xiang, wanting more of him inside his sweet spot. He had his legs wrapped around Da Xiang.

"Wesley, say my name.."

"D-Da Xiang..Ah! Ah! Haa! Aah!"

Da Xiang hugged the redhead, "Louder" he thrusted harder enjoying Wesley's insides, "Da Xiang!"

"More Wes, haa.." he cupped the side of the rooster's face, "I want to hear more!"

"Da Xiang! Aah! Ah! D-Da Xiang! Da Xiang!" he moaned.

His ass felt so good.

The Chinese teen kissed the redhead and then deepened the kiss. Wesley kissed back, his hands exploring Da Xiang's hair again.

Da Xiang got onto the table with Wesley completely on top of him.

He entered deeper and harsher into the rooster. Wesley loved every bit of it. He wrapped his legs around the older teen.

"AAH! D-DA XIAANGGG! I-I HAVE TO CUM!" Wes moaned.

Da Xiang stroked Wes's erection, "I want to see you cum, I don't want to forget this."

The rooster moaned loudly and he came on himself. His entrance became so tight that Da Xiang couldn't hold it anymore.

He hugged Wesley tightly as he came inside him.

"AAAAH~!" he trembled as he felt Da Xiang's thick cum fill his insides, some leaked out.

Da Xiang kissed the tried Barracuda Blader, "I love you Mr. Bryan."

**2 hours later. . .**

Wesley was back with Team New Horizons. He lied on his stomach on the bed. His butt was aching a lot.

"Sorry for leaving you with the bill Wes." apologized Jeremiah.

"You must've been mad." said Chris.

"It's okay, besides," he blushed, "it wasn't **all** bad.."

Chris and Melissa didn't know what happened but they thought dirty thoughts, "What do you mean by that?"

"He **means** he and Da Xiang were getting **bu-sy** ~!" joked Miranda.

Wes blushed redder, "Shut it Miranda!"

The little raven girl laughed at Wesley's anger.

"Wes," Melissa came in with a box, "you have a package."

He took the box, "From whom?"

She winked, "Read it and find out."

Wes opened the pink little box. There was a freshly steamed dumpling and a letter. He read it to himself, in his head:

_Dearest Wesley Bryan,_

_I had a great time with you at the restaurant. You were so cute, and I enjoyed everything about you. I'll treasure this day forever. I look forward to battling you tomorrow with my Rock Zurafa against your Cosmic Barracuda. I love you, my little dumpling._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Da Xiang Wang_

_P.S. I hope you get the feeling back in your butt tomorrow. I'm looking forward to having round 2 with you soon, real soon._

Wesley immediately put the letter away blushing.

Jeremiah raised a brow, "You didn't eat your dumpling Wes. That's not like you, are you okay?"

"You guys can eat it." Wesley rubbed his forehead, "After what I've been through, I don't want to eat Chinese food for a while."

**The End**

**Alright, I did it! This episode was based off the episode "The Beylin Temple in the Sky" of Metal masters I hope you liked it. Da Xiang x Wesley yaoi is called "A+ shipping" everybody! Please Review!**


End file.
